


The Coffin Plate

by ad_iuficium



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, F/M, I Love You, Molly Hooper Appreciation, The Call scene, The Coffin Plate, sherrinford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_iuficium/pseuds/ad_iuficium
Summary: Another take on 'The Call' scene. I wrote this the night after the episode aired but didn't got a chance to edit and upload it till now. Sorry if it's similar to others but there are only so many thing one can write. I hope you like this. *Sherlolly*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I know that I have to write a second chapter to 'Setting him right' and I've already started but I just couldn't resist writing a oneshot about 'The Call' scene. I think that while 'The Lying Detective' wasn't what we expected, it was nevertheless BRILLIANT in its own way. We've been waiting more than enough for this and it is what it is. Actually,I read somewhere that the scene we now call 'The Call' scene was a last minute change as the whole Sherlock crew ,except Gatiss and Moffat, didn't like the original one.
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing,as usual. Well apart a Sherlock brooch I made. ;)
> 
> So,let's get this fic on the road.

The coffin weighted on Sherlock's mind. He could still feel the smooth broken wood under his  
fingertips. The 'I love you' plate heavy in his belstaff pocket. His emotions drowning him. The longing  
to touch Molly,to feel her under his arms,to make himself believe that she wasn't harmed. That Molly  
was alright.

John was ok now. Mycroft safe and sound once more. His sister protected in her 'cell'. Mrs Hudson was  
keeping Rosie and overall everything was as fine as could be under the circumstances. Everyone was  
alright. Sherlock,though,didn't succeed in saving everyone. He did his best. He might not be as smart  
as Mycroft or Euros but he was human. And finally after 35 years he accepted and embraced his  
human nature. The people around him,his friends, the didn't kept him down but made him stronger.  
And a better man than he was. A good one,as Greg said.

All those thoughts passed by his mind as the cab drove over to Molly's place. He wanted to apologise  
to her. He abused her trust and love. Making her confess to something that neither she nor he were  
ready to hear and say to the other. Sherlock now realised that he truly love her. He love Molly Elizabeth  
Hooper. Truly. The thing now is,would she take him in? After everything? Would she believe him?  
Believe in him and his love once more? After all this tim

"After all this time? "

"Always."

*( RIP Alan Rickman. WE LOVE YOU. ALWAYS.)

That popped into his mind and train of thought. Where did it come from?  
Sherlock dismissed the thought as the cab stopped in front of Molly's house. He was nervous. What  
would her reaction to seeing him be? He was far too tired to try to deduce or guess her reaction. And  
he knew after 7 years of knowing the young pathologist she wasn't as predictable as one would think.

He knocked 3 times upon her front door and waited. The door opened. The woman in front of him  
didn't resemble the cheery young woman he met for the first time 7 years ago. Molly was tired. Her  
eyes were puffy and red. Her face withdrawn and filled with dried tears.

"What do you want?" the woman asked with a dried voice and a numb and resigned look.

"II...Molly,it's not what you're thinking. I was fforced to

"Yes,of course you were forced to say something like that! And to me of all people! And then you had  
to FORCE me to say it too! Was it an experiment for you? Humiliating me? Saying you love ma back? I  
told you to say it and I knew you wouldn't so you'd then eave me alone! But no! You obviously wanted  
to play? And you'd thought that I'd believe you? That another psychopath or something demanded you  
call me and say you love me? Why me? Why me,damn it?! Why?" the pathologist vented,her voice  
harsher,and louder with every sentence she uttered.

"Molly,no! I"the detective tried to reason with her.

"Of course not! Why would you take the trouble and time to do something like this to me?Me? Little old  
me? I try not to hurt others. To help whenever I can. Even if people decide to disregard me and put  
me aside. But I can'tcan't do this anymore. No." she said her voice contrary to before now whispering.

Sherlock understood now that he was losing Molly. She was close to giving up on him. And he,in turn,  
did nothing to dissuade her. That had to change. Sherlock could feel his heart's strings detaching  
themselves. His heart breaking. NO. He wouldn't let her go. He was a very selfish man and wouldn't let  
Molly go before making her listen to him.

"No,Molly. Please don't give up on me yet. I have so many things to tell you. And I will tell you  
everything. Then you can decide whether you want me in your life or not. Let me first tell you that yes.  
I do love you. I do. And it's true. I love you,Molly Hooper. I'm offering myself to you. My body,my mind  
and my soul. " he paused and continued after a bit.

"Now that I know my feeling about you,II don't think I can live and breath without you. I simply  
can't."

The young pathologist was stunned and speechless after the detective confession. And more so when  
said detective cupped her face with his scared hands.

"What happened to your hands?"Molly took his hands and held them open in front of her face. She  
could see dried blood on his scars and wood fragments in some imparted in his palms and fingers.  
Her instincts kicked in and pushed him in the kitchen in order to get her supplies and treat his wounds.

"There was this...coffin,empty,that was meant to be filled with someone very dear to me. Someone I  
loved ad loved me back." Sherlock explained,caressing lovely her right cheek with the back of his right  
hand.

"John?" her eyes widened in alarm and worry.

"No,my love. You."this brought tear in the detective's eyes. Big,salty,fat tears dropping on his then  
hugged Molly and held her to himself tight. He gently stroked her hair and let his hot tears drop on hi  
beloved's forehead.

"Let's sit and talk,hm? I'll make us some tea."the doctor said from Sherlock's chest.

After making tea,Sherlock helped Molly sit beside him on the comfy sofa of the living room and got on  
with telling her all there was to know about his dreadful day. About his friend,his  
sister,Mycroft,John,the coffin,the plane,the burned house...everything.  
By the end,Molly was sitting on Sherlock's lap,wrapped around him like a vine,caressing his messed up  
hair."Oh,Sherlock..."the registrar said kissing his head again.

The man in questing extended his hand in the left pocket of his coat that was sitting over the couch  
and pulled out a silver plate. He held it out for Molly to see. She gasped. The plate said 'I love you'.  
Sherlock then handed it to her.

"I said earlier that I love you. I know it won't be easy but I shall cherish that."he said pointing to the  
plate in her hands.

"I love you. I'm at rest with you. I have come home."

**Author's Note:**

> The last three sentences that Sherlock says to Molly are taken from 'Dorothy ,Busmans's Honeymoon.  
> To quote the whole phrase :
> 
> "And what do all the great words come to in the end,but that? I love youI am at rest with youI have come home."
> 
> So,this is it. Next weekend, hopefully,I'll upload the second chapter to the other fic have here. I hope you're all well and I'd love to hear your thought on Sherlock's last episode.
> 
> Buckets of love and optimism,  
> Andriana,Greece


End file.
